


Tambourine

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Assault, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oasis is taking a break from practicing and having fags and beer. Liam has brought his tambourine with him, and Noel decides to make fun of him. Things escalate and Liam walks over and hits Noel on the head, causing him to have to have stitches. When he finally makes it home after his trip to the hospital, the row continues, with Liam eventually pinning Noel down.





	1. Chapter 1

Noel, Liam, and the rest of Oasis had been working hard practicing, when they went in the back to have a fag and a few beers, as well as rest. For some reason, Liam had brought his tambourine with him, instead of leaving it with the other equipment. Noel and the others couldn't resist making fun.

"So er, whayda bring that back here, did you think someone would actual steal that? Not even a proper instrument even, is it?" Noel laughed, inhaling, and then letting his smoke fill the air, along with everyone else's.

"Hey, FUCK YOU! This is a right proper instrument, got it at a music shop, same as your guitar." He gave it a good shake, and then lit up a fag of his own.

"Dunno, looks like a baby's rattle, or for teethin' on and you are my younger brother, our kid."Noel went for an even lower blow, but the rest of Oasis knew better than to get involved. Instead they just watched and waited to see how bad it would get, and break up the two if need be.

"You fuckin' cunt, calling me a baby, well I'm taller that you, Noel, so what does that say?" Liam's voice was full of venom, and as far as relaxing, no one actually was.

"Taller, but not smarter, that's for sure. Dunno what actually is in that head of yours. I hope it's pot noodles, I love me some of them." This was all a joke to Noel, and he just laughed.

Liam went expressionless, got up, and struck Noel in the head with his tambourine, Noel screaming as blood ran down his face. "Not so funny now, is it? No one's laughing now." Liam scanned each man's face, menacingly, before smiling and walking off.

"Fuckin' hell, anyone got anything for this, I'm bleeding all over everything, and I can't see." Noel managed to put his cigarette out, and Paul got a towel to blot the blood away.

"Think you're gonna need stitches, mate." Tony couldn't get the wound to stop bleeding.

"Fuck's sake, I don't want to sit around bleeding, get sown up, and go home, it will wreck the whole rest of the bloody day." Noel grumbled. 

"The day was ruined when, your knobhead brother hit you and left, just in case you were wondering." Tony informed him.

"Fine. Who wants to take me to get this sorted?" Noel asked, unhappy couldn't drink his beer. "C'mon, we'll take the van and get this over with. Noel stood up slowly, and off they went to get help.

Hours later, Noel was dropped off at the flat he shared with his brother. He had locked the door, infuriating Noel. He pounded so hard, the door vibrated. Eventually, he could hear Liam's giant footsteps, and the undoing of the locks. Liam then opened the door, but said nothing.

Noel walked past him to the bedroom to shed his blood stained clothes, and put on his pajamas. He lit up another fag as he sat on the bed, and hoped this time he could finish it.

Liam creeped in, and leaned up against the wall.

"Fuck you, Liam, fuck you." Noel clenched and unclenched his fists but he had no intention of hitting his brother. He was told to 'take it easy' by the doctor who treated him, which only made him more furious about Liam and his tambourine.

"I ought to fuckin throw that thing off a bridge, Jesus, how childish are you to hit me in the face with that bloody rattle?" Noel asked.

"Hit you again if you shut your gob, Noel. I like my tambourine, it's mine and I taught myself how to play it." Liam folded his arms, sounding cross.

"Well, that is about your speed of learning, just rattling that stupid thing!" Noel moved across the room and grabbed Noel's collar, and pressed his forehead against Noel's.

"I will fuck you up, so just stop." Liam whispers. Noel pushes Liam away, and looks at him defiantly. He really is angry about being hit, about getting stitches, and Liam not even apologizing. 

Liam came back, pushing Noel down on the bed, pinning him down at his shoulders. Both stared in each other's blue eyes, until Liam ran a hand over Noel's crotch, wondering if he was as aroused as he was. Sure enough, he was, and he squirmed when Liam touched him.

Liam undid his trousers, and showed of his hard cock, stroking it. "You want it, I know it and you know it. I want it too, so I'm taking it." Liam pulled his brother's pajama pants down, and Noel did not resist. He wouldn't sleep tonight if he didn't release, and since Liam was so willing, he didn't mind bottoming. 

Taking his trousers all the way off, Liam grabbed some lotion, and fingered his brother until he was ready. Then, he put lotion on his cock, and slid his cock inside his brother, enjoying the feeling of his tight arse as well as topping, which he rarely did.

"Oh god, fuckin' move, Liam!" Noel was begging, and that turned Liam on even more. He began moving slowly, but then began pounding into him hard and fast. Noel was gasping, his head swimming. 'Was he being hate fucked?' He wondered somewhere in the back of his mind. 

Liam was unrelenting, and Noel's heart felt as if it would beat right out of his chest. His face feeling wet again, Liam moved his fingers over his wound, and began to sucking the blood off of them. Both brothers grew sticky, their sweat beading up, as Liam used everything he had to penetrate Noel.

Close to the edge of hateful lust, Liam pulled out and wanked all over his brother getting come on his face, hair, neck, and chest. What got on Liam's hand, he wiped on Noel lips with a smile, as Noel recoiled, and muttered 'get fucked.' Liam then got off the bed, leaving Noel to finish himself, which he did. 

After, Noel showered, changed the sheets and then got into bed. No tea, no afters, no seeing Liam's face. Noel hoped to sleep peacefully that night, because he was raising hell tomorrow.


	2. Punchups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel wakes up in the early morning, dresses, and grabs the tambourine and takes it over to the neighbors and gives it to their dog, then goes home and back to sleep. Liam wakes Noel up with kisses and tells him he wants to give him a blowjob. Noel is pleasantly surprised, and Liam feels so good with his lips wrapped around his cock. Downstairs, Noel makes breakfast and Liam realizes his tambourine is missing. Eventually Liam asks Noel if he has seen it and he tells him that he has, and what happened to it. It is punchups and more afterward.

Groggy, Noel woke up and saw Liam dead asleep next to him, and rolled over so he could catch a glance of the alarm clock. '3:15, AM, fuck.' He thought, when another thought invaded his mind. Liam's sodding tambourine. Slipping out of bed, he threw on a dark hoodie and some trainers. He then went downstairs, and located Liam's prized tambourine and tried not to make a sound when he grabbed it.

Quietly making his way out the front door, and making sure he had his key, Noel went down the block, and when he saw the neighbor's dog, he told him how much of a good boy he was.

"Look what I got for you, yeah, Liam's bloody tambourine, that's what. Well, it's yours now. Enjoy." Noel tossed it in the yard, and the dog went after it. Noel chuckled to himself all the way home, though he knew he would endure some sort of wrath. It would be worth it, and he was up for it, despite the injury from yesterday.

Back in Liam and Noel's bedroom, Noel was as silent as he could be as he pulled his hoodie off and kicked off his trainers. Easing back into bed, Noel smiled with a shit eating grin, as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

A few hours later, Liam woke up and began slowly kissing Noel's lips as he slept. For all the violent episodes they shared, there were more times like this, just that they could not dare share that with anyone ever.

Without opening his eyes, Noel reach around and embraced Liam, kissing him back. His eyelids then fluttered open, and he turned to face Liam, who had 'bedhead.'

"Dunno what I did to deserve to wake up to you being so tender. I even enjoy the kissing, despite not really enjoying kissing." Noel smiled awkwardly as he realized that made no sense.

Liam, whispered into Noel's ear, "I wanna suck your cock..." and then tongued it. Noel gasped and nodded his head. If he could wake up to a blow job every morning life would be grand, but this would certainly do.

Noel sat up on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, cock pointing up. Liam got down on the floor before his brother as if praying or worshiping him, and this caused Noel to leak precome.

Liam looked up at his brother with big blue eyes, and began to lick and suck Noel's shaft, and then tongue the slit to taste that deliciousness. Noel moaned, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back as he gripped the sheets.

Gripping the base, Liam took all of Noel in, making him cry out Liam's name. Liam tightened his lips and bobbed his head up and down. Liam would change speed, or some times just lick, but it all drove Noel wild. The veins in his arms were even popping up as he shook a bit.

"Oh fuck, Liam! I need to come..grab my bollocks and squeeze..." Noel begged, which Liam did. Liam liked to feel powerful, liked to be in charge, even if it seemed like he wasn't.

Noel reached for Liam's hair and pulled as he bucked his hips forward and came hard in Liam's mouth, his whole body now feeling electric. Liam pushed him back on the bed and fed him his own come, which Noel didn't mind. It was his, after all. He then panted, limp due to the powers of Liam's lips and mouth. 

"What about you?" Noel asked, looking up. 

"Just gonna wank in the shower, you wanna come, you need to take one anyway." Liam stuck his tongue out at his brother and laughed as he got up. Noel followed and it was a quick in and out, as giving Noel a blowjob had him wanting it bad.

After drying off, each got ready, and then went down for tea and toast. Noel was making it as he had proven on more than one occasion that he was best at it. Liam sat on the sofa and flipped through channels, but didn't find anything of interest. It was then that he noticed his tambourine was missing. He got up and looked around it, and couldn't find it, so he asked Noel.

"You seen my tambourine, Noel? Looked around and I can't find it." A depressive tone filled Liam's voice, as he truly did love his tambourine.

"Where was the last place you had it?" Noel asked, knowing approximately where it was, as the dog could have done anything with it.

"I looked there, I looked in this whole room!" Liam whined. Noel was finished with breakfast and began to eat his. 

"Look everywhere, you never know." Noel believed he sounded like his mum, and decided to just focus on eating. Liam, leaving his breakfast, ran upstairs to look, and still didn't find it.

"You didn't do something with it, cos of what happened yesterday?" Liam finally asked.

Noel leaned over the counter, crumbs on his cheek and looked Liam in the eyes. "I will not lie to you. I may be an asshole, but not a liar." Liam was on the edge of anticipation when he heard this, so Noel continued.

"I took that tambourine in the middle of the night over to the neighbor's dog, who seemed excited to have it. I don't know where he put it, but that is where it is. This is what you get for using it as a weapon instead of an instrument. FUCKIN GET IT?"

The tension was so thick you could cut it and once Liam got over the initial shock and disbelief of what he'd heard, he climbed over the counter and made to punch Noel, who moved back.

Liam was now on the floor complaining he'd hurt himself. "I wan't my fuckin tambourine, and I want to FUCKIN KILL YA, but I can't get up." Noel started softly kicking him in his bare feet, Liam swearing.

Noel began to laugh until Liam grabbed his foot and bit down hard causing Noel to scream, and kick Liam in the ribs. "Why can't you fuckin' take a joke you knobhead? I was just playing, just like yesterday with the tambourine, I was just playing. YOU TAKE THINGS TOO SERIOUSLY!"

"NO, YOU'RE JUST AN ASSHOLE! YOU EVEN SAID." Liam lay sulking on the floor about his lost tambourine, his 'asshole' brother, and the fact that he was still laying on the floor.

Noel quietly walked away and went upstairs to get his socks and shoes on, as well as a coat. When he walked back down, Liam was waiting. He punched Noel in the stomach, causing him to buckle over momentarily. Knowing he would just get hit again if he didn't defend himself and retaliate, he stood upright as best as he could, and punched Liam right in the eye. 

They still had practice today, but at this rate it might not be happening, and all over a tambourine.

"Liam, you bloody cunt, you touch me again an I'll black your other eye. We need to go to rehearsal." Noel reminded him.

"Fuck rehearsal! How am I even supposed to do that without my goddamn tambourine, yah?" Liam shouted.

"We can get you a new one, just come on!" It was Noel's turn to raise his voice.

"I liked that one!" Liam shouted louder. "I'm not going, in fact, I'm not even going on the tour. You said you can sing, well lucky you, go on then." Liam stated.

"What you goin on about?" Noel asked.

"You heard me, to tell the band and fuck off!" Noel went back to the telly, and turned it on.

"Noel really hoped Liam was not serious, but for now, he would go and talk to everyone and listen to their ideas.


End file.
